Talk:Raikura
If anyone can fix the Infobox, that would be great Formatting rules This article is not in accordance to the new Naruto Fanon General Formatting Rules. For reference to these rules, please look below. If changes are not made within 3 days, deletion will be made without any more notification. Format Rules #Character, Land, and Village articles should possess an infobox that includes sufficient content, which will be decided upon by an admin (other articles are optional). #All articles should use the basic headings for content (i.e. ), labelled correctly and with the needed content shown under. #Users should use the currently used infoboxes for characters; do not use any older forms that are considered outdated. #Users should not leave their signatures on any article other than their own user page and/or talk pages. To show ownership of an article, please use the property template that is in use, or put your user name in the article's categories. #Character articles should contain sections for at least personality and appearance (and/or a picture of the character in question, though it is suggested you use both). Takeshi (Talk here) 23:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Friendly reminder Your article, Raikura, has been deemed godmodded by a few people. I would liek to help point out what's wrong, in this nice little list. I hope you take the time to properly revise this article, & the others as well. 1.) Raikura is a combination of Kamui & Chidori. However, Kamui is instantaneous; you can't really control it, persay, it just happens. Wrapping your chidori around one, the Kamui would suck it in, along with your hand. 2.) It's overpowered in the sense that this could technically destroy in 1 strike. 3.) The article is poorly written 4.) The infobox is out of date. Also, there are many grammar & spelling issues that need to be fixed. I hope you take the time to revise this - it's original, but it has issues taht need to be worked out. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 17:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Response 1) I fixed it, this is as realistic as it can be, and it seems as realistic as anything in the Naruto universe, and if you still don't think so please help (thats why this is a wiki, anyone can edit it.) 2) Yes, like Kirin for example, it is a one shot kill, but it only has one shot, can be blocked, and (unlike Kirin) can be dodged. 3) I edited it, hopefully it is a little better 4) I NEED HELP WITH THIS INFOBOX, I've tried it 5 times, i tried copying and pasting from another page, than editing that, than I tried inserting a template and that didn't work, as you saw, then I tried manually typing it in the source, and it was even worse as you see now. PLEASE HELP!!!!!! Anbu320 19:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 Umm... 1) This is still as unrealistic. 2) Though it can be dodged, it is still unnecessary if the opponent dodged the attack. Even if it did strike, it would be an instant kill and I doubt other people will let the character be killed. 3) Its better but (it will not only puncture the victim's vital organs, the will be paralyzed as they implode into another dimension.) It wouldn't matter if it damaged their organs they would still be killed Kamui. This technique is plainly unnecessary. Please!!! Please guys, Leave this jutsu alone, it is fine, people there are making jutsu ten times stronger than this... I have changed it but just leave this be... Please!!! Please guys, Leave this jutsu alone, it is fine, people there are making jutsu ten times stronger than this... I have changed it but just leave this be... Exscuse me? Godmod is godmod. The administration wants you to fix the jutsu so you can keep it otherwise it would have been deleted. Telling administrators to leave it alone is only gonna gain it permanent deletion.Saimaroimaru 12:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC)